falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Morpheus
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 60 Experience Points: 300 Armor Class: 13 Action Points: 9 Carry Weight: 200 Melee Damage: 2 Sequence: 16 Healing Rate: 2 |proto = |dialogue =MORPH.MSG ORFEO.MSG |footer = 1995 concept art by Scott Campbell (left) and later one by Leonard Boyarsky (right) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Morpheus is the leader of the Children of the Cathedral around 2161. Background Outwardly, Morpheus is the supreme leader of the Children of the Cathedral. Though he adopts a pious demeanor and can sound a bit like an old-time country preacher, he does not believe that the Holy Flame, the Dark Lord, the Master is, in fact, God. Morpheus is intelligent, crafty, sly, greasy, and thoroughly evil. Ensnared by the promise of power rather than by belief, he has a short fuse and a terrible anger, which makes him an extremely dangerous individual.Fallout Official Survival Guide Morpheus used to be a member of the Rippers, a gang of inbreds familiar to him, but he eventually left the gang and became the leader of a doomsday cult. In 2151, he was found by the Master's spies and pledged his followers to him, forming the future core of the Children. Morpheus lives in the Cathedral, on the tower's highest floor. It is here that he oversees the immediate goals of the Children and holds their Communion by means of large, propaganda-esque monitors located on the main floor. He dies in 2162 by the Vault Dweller's hand, either in person, or as the Cathedral is destroyed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Destroy the Mutant leader: The Vault Dweller may kill or rob Morpheus for his special Cathedral badge in order to gain entrance into the secret vault under the Cathedral. They may also tell him about Vault 13, after which Morpheus will take them to the Master, resulting in the normal dialogue with him. Tell me about Inventory Notes * Even though Morpheus might seem as a respected character in his community, he is considered only a pawn by his superiors. Especially Lieutenant, the Master's right hand, does not think very highly of him and actually wishes he dies a painful death eventually. * Pestering him causes him to say “''You were warned. Guards!” in a float complete with voice acting. He and Nicole are the only two characters in the game where this happens. * He seems to follow the Master blindly, never questioning his superior(s), as can be told from dialogue choices. * It is usually impossible to approach Morpheus normally for conversation because the nearby nightkin automatically turns hostile if you have any companion with you (including Dogmeat), which, by extension, also makes Morpheus hostile. Even with a COC badge and robes, you will be attacked by the nightkin immediately. ** Combat can be bypassed if you have a Stealth Boy, a high enough Sneak skill, and a high enough Intelligence, although if you just stand there, another nightkin will move closer and see you. * Lasher can be convinced about needing to see Morpheus. If the Vault Dweller tells Morpheus that Lasher sent him up, there is a skill check. If failed, Morpheus will attack out of suspicion. If passed, Morpheus allows the Vault Dweller to leave and says that Lasher likes to get Children into trouble. Notable quotes * * * '''Vault Dweller:' Morpheus: * Vault Dweller: Morpheus: Appearances Morpheus appears only in Fallout as a talking head. He also is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Morpheus was a former member of the Rippers as mentioned in Nicole's dialogue file and his combat taunts when dodging an attack. His early name was Orfeo. * His name is a reference to the principal god of dreams in Greek mythology. * His talking head was originally intended for the cut Elder of Shady Sands. Gallery FO01 NPC Morpheus N.png| "Well, my child, it's quite dangerous to explore places where you do not belong. Where were you heading that you ended up in my private chambers?" FO01 NPC Morpheus G.png| "Our plans? We are the messengers of evolution, my child. We follow the Master in his endless quest to heal the land and the people." FO01 NPC Morpheus B.png| "Here's your deal. Tell me what you know, and you'll be able to walk out of here on both legs." Avatar-Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus headshot Fo1 Morpheus.png|Image of Morpheus Fo1 Cathedral Morpheus Slide.png|Slide with Morpheus References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Children of the Cathedral Category:Unity characters Category:Cathedral characters Category:Antagonists de:Morpheus pl:Morfeusz ru:Морфеус uk:Морфеус